


Tangled

by petals_sunwards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, Confused Steve Rogers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flustered Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, captain america fluff, kissing steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Is there a reason why Steve Rogers is flustered? Is the Good Captain hiding something?Truth to be told, Steve Rogers's heart is fixed on his colleague and to quote him "he would forge a road to purgatory if you were the prize"





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own MCU but I am not using Captain for any nefarious purposes. (Well if you don't count dreaming about him in inappropriate ways)  
> This one was written for the @marvelous-avengers 1.5k writing challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was a quote: “ She’s a maze with no escape”.
> 
> Read and review dearies!

Steve Rogers prided himself for his self-control and ability to stay away from temptations.  But, damn, you were his wildest fantasy, driving him crazy with everything you did. If anyone read his mind, they would condemn him to hell, he was sure of it. Fuck, he would forge a road to purgatory if you were the prize.

When he had seen you for the first time, he had disregarded you as another cadet in his team. In every mission, you were a perfect soldier, following orders to the boot. Everything changed when a mole in the team led them into a trap. Comms were jammed and everyone was captured, including him. His attackers left him in a dark room, bruised and tied up. He groaned when a sudden flashlight lit up the dingy room.

"It's not every day a girl finds squirmy, sweaty Captain waiting for her in a dark room! " he heard a mumble. The minute later his hands were free, you were pinned to the ground, his weight pushing you down.

"How did you escape?" He growled, not taking his eyes off you.

"Agent Rumlow did the same mistake as you Captain" you explained, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Underestimated me and my abilities. Taking down an overconfident enemy is easy-breezy!" You finished, headbutting him and getting out of his hold to prove your point. The mission had gone smoothly after that; however, you had made quite an impression on Captain's heart. His eyes always sought you out in the crowd thereafter, not that he had realized it. 

It was New Year's Eve. Steve was assigned as a backup for your mission to infiltrate the high-profile gala. When he saw you in the teal gown, he was little skeptical. You looked pretty, but you couldn't possibly compete with other ladies at the party. The V neckline of your gown was trimmed with the crystals, showing off a little cleavage and falling down on your hips snugly. Your hair was tied in a half bun, a few loose strands escaping on your neck and forehead. He gaped at you as you strutted across the floor, swaying your hips and a challenging smirk adorning your face. You approached the target, Mr. Kelly, touched his forearm and pressed your breasts lightly on his back. Within the next five minutes you were in Kelly's arms, swirling happily and your hand, which rested on his chest, wandered little downwards. Steve took an uneasy breath when Kelly bent down and murmured something in your ear, making your face deep red. Something stirred in his chest as you nodded and tiptoed a little to kiss Kelly. Kelly deepened the kiss by pulling you closer, his hand resting on small of your back and you fisted your hands in his hair, using it to inject him with a drug. You broke the kiss and continued dancing, subtly moving towards Steve's direction. Within moments Kelly was secured and you were dancing in Steve's arms.

As the countdown begun, you pushed yourself closer to his body on every count; almost melting into him when the timer reached zero. Steve shivered when you whispered in his ears, "Still underestimating me, Captain?" and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips!

It was the night Steve dreamt of you for the first time. You were pinned to the ground, just like months ago. He was hovering above you, taking in your teal dress, your elevated breathing and a loose strand of hair teasingly spread across the cleavage line. His gaze roamed around your face, your challenging eyes, plump lips and he bent down to kiss you. His heart was thudding in his chest, his eyes were closed in anticipation and mere seconds before his lips touched yours, you threw him off your body.  Steve woke up, a little shocked and mostly ashamed. He could still feel your soft warm body pressing against his hard chest as it had been a few hours ago. Your husky voice sending shivers across his spine and your lips brushing his as a new year's kiss. He remembered your comment about a squirmy sweaty Captain. He groaned when he realized he wanted you to walk into his room, sit on his lap and kiss him senseless. He wanted to touch you, feel your skin against his and ravish you. He was on fire and only your touch could soothe him. That night found him in a cold shower. 

Mission debriefing on the next day was the worst Steve had attended. Ironically, your form-fitting, curve-hugging uniform didn't play any part in it. His whole attention was focused on your neck and he was thinking about how your loose, wild hair in his dream never did it a justice. You looked better in dresses and up-hairdos, he found himself thinking. Dresses because they showed off your soft skin and updos provided easy access to your very kissable neck. If he had his way, soon your pulse would be throbbing under his attentive lips and he would leave a trail of soft kisses across your collarbone towards your earlobe. He would ghost his lips on your jawline, listening to your breathy voice asking him to stop marking your neck.

"Captain, are you even listening?" Fury's bark brought Steve back to the present, all thoughts about kissing you fading into the background once again. He didn't miss your raised eyebrow, his ears turning red at the possibility of you guessing his wayward thoughts.

If being stuck in the conference room with you was an uncomfortable experience, elevators were the bane of his existence. Your close proximity in the confined space didn't make things easier for him. He had tried to sum up the courage to ask you out. Numerous scenarios about backing you towards the elevator walls and trapping you there with his body. His hands on either side of your head and you staring back at him defiantly assessing if he has the courage to act upon his unvoiced feelings. Steve wondered how would you appreciate his declaration, a passionate snogging session or a heart to heart tender moment. What would happen if you didn't appreciate his attention at all? Discouraged by the latter, Steve struggled to remain professional around you. However, with his enhanced sense of smell, he soon started wondering about your perfume. It was a mixture of an earthy smell of rain with a green woodsy tone to it. He couldn't discern the floral fragrance in it and it worked its way into his fantasies. He craved to be enveloped in your mystery fragrance and wanted his bed to smell like you. What a sight it would make, you wearing his T-shirt after the stayover; leisurely sitting on the kitchen counter and sipping coffee. It would fall to your mid thighs, showing off your legs, a teasing promise in itself. He would stand in front of you, moving your hair away from your face and you would wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer. Both of you would be sipping your morning coffee quietly, your foreheads touching, drawing comfort from each other's touch. To Steve, the scene had made a perfect sense and he longed for the floral aroma in his apartment, a feminine touch to make it a home. 

That's how Steve had ended up in this coffee-shop, hiding behind a newspaper as you animatedly talked with your friends. He had rummaged through various stores for that one annoying little scent he couldn't identify. He didn't know how it had escalated to stalking you in the city, but before he could argue himself out of the situation, he had already entered the coffee-shop. Dressed in the cute sundress and flats, you looked nothing like a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier. Today you were a young adult, out in the coffee-shop on a brunch date with her girlfriends. Gossips and easy laughter flowed easily in the group, occasionally everyone lifting their mugs in agreement. Steve had to admit this carefree and relaxed look suited you the most, maybe except for you clad in his T-shirt or void of that as well. Suddenly, there was a collective giggle from your table. You were in the middle of an animated narration, your hands flapping around and your chest slightly puffed out. You were imitating someone, struggling to keep your laughter in check. An impressive tale it must be because as it ended, everyone gasped and awwed. Your eyes held a fond look as you replayed the memory in your mind and hastily raised your mug to hide a goofy smile from your face. 

Something roared inside Steve's chest, something akin to what he had felt on New Year's Eve. He was jealous of the person who was the reason for the happy smile on your face. He could still hear your laughter, but it seemed far away.

Would he ever get a chance to be in your world, outside of the missions?  
Would he ever get to kiss you as he dreamed? His heart felt a familiar ache.

You chose the exact moment to meet his eyes as if answering his desperate plea. A smile on your face brightened and you waved him over towards you. He stared into your eyes a bit longer, reeling in the inviting look directed at him. 

_**You were a maze without an escape and Steve Rogers was utterly lost.** _


End file.
